Wandering Star Brandt
''Wandering Star, Brandt ''is the main antagonist of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga and its anime adaptation. It is a planetoid being that had no home and travelled the universe searching for other planets to invade and inhabit. Plot For many centuries, Brandt was a solitary planetoid inhabited by creatures such as the Deletors and the Starhulks, that travelled across the stars looking for a new home to inhabit, however whenever Brandt found a possible home the residents of said planet attacked it, causing Brandt to retaliate by invading and destroying that planet. Eventually Brandt encountered Planet Cray, a special planet protected by the divine Harmonics Messiah and had a connection with Planet Earth through the card game "Cardfight!! Vanguard", which also manifested as a psychic power known as "PSY-Qualia" in which Vanguard cardfighters affected the events in Cray by playing the game. Brandt and Cray became in a violent war as Brandt attempted to asborb the power of Cray. Brandt exploited Cray and Earth's connection and sent the Deletors army to Earth in the form of Vanguard cards which were obtained by Kouji Ibuki, a man who harbored a grudge against Vanguard. The Deletors convinced Ibuki to use the Deletor deck to attack Vanguard fighters, as whoever he defeated using a Deletor deck were permanently severed from the connection between Earth and Cray. The Deletors also instructed Ibuki to target Takuto Tatsunagi, the overseer of Cray who held special powers over PSY-Qualia users. Ibuki defeated Takuto in a cardfight, the physical embodiment of planet Brandt known as Wandering Starhulk Deity, Brandt Ringer took control of Takuto's body. Using Takuto's influence over Cray, Brandt began a plague of "PSY-Qualia Zombies", cardfighters who were forcefully given PSY-Qualia and turned into Brandt's servants, whenever a PSY-Qualia Zombie won a cardfight the influence of Brandt over Cray increased. Brandt's main target was Aichi Sendou, a powerful cardfighter who naturally had PSY-Qualia. Brandt sucessfully turned Aichi into a PSY-Qualia Zombie, Aichi's friends and rivals all gathered in an attempt to free him from Brandt's influence. At the same time the armies at Planet Cray gathered together in an effort to fight against Brandt's invasion. Ibuki also appeared proclaiming that he would Delete Aichi as well. During the Cardfight King Alfred of the Royal Paladin summoned the legendary "Arc Saver Dragon" and him to Earth as a card in Aichi's deck, which freed Aichi form Brandt's control and allowed him to defeat Ibuki, who also chose to stand against Brandt. Brandt however claimed that he still controlled Takuto's body and his planet was about to fully consume Cray. Aichi challenged Brandt to one final cardfight betting the fate of Cray, Bradnt accepted the fight claiming that if he won Cray would dissapear and as result Vanguard would be erased from Earth as well. Brandt's special "Starhulk" deck allowed him to overpower Aichi through most of the fight, however Aichi ultimately won the fight when Blaster Blade was infused with the power of Harmonics Messiah, turning him into "Messianic Lord Blaster". Brandt was devastated by his defeat, however Messiah did not act hostile towards Brandt and instead took the wandering planet under its protection, finally giving it a proper home. Though Brandt was defeated and purified by Messiah, much of the damage it and the Deletors caused remained on Earth, as a result Takuto's successor '''Nome Tatsunagi '''decided to erase the events of the war from everyone's memories, however the cardfighers that were Deleted by Ibuki did not recover. Not long after, Harmonics Messiah presented itself to Ibuki as a new deck, giving him the chance to redeem himself by curing the Deleted cardfighters. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks